Super Smash Song Parodies
by Lady Bowen
Summary: My series of song parodies all about Melee, FF.net, flames & a shamless plugging of authors. Dare you risk your (in)sanity to find out and click the link? CLICK IT! YOU KNOW YOU WHAT TO! (UPDATED WEEKLY ON SATURDAY!)
1. The Real SSB Author

1 THE REAL SSB AUTHOR  
  
By: Reanda, Imperial Kai  
  
Author's Notes: Please don't be offended if some of the content is a little rancid and don't get mad if your name is mentioned in here. I did the best I could with this rhythm scheme. A parody of the Real Slim Shady…ENJOY! ^_^  
  
REVIEWS HIGHLY EXPECTED!  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the Authors of Melee please speak up?  
  
I repeat, will the Authors of Melee please speak up?  
  
We're going to have a probably here…  
  
You all act like you never seen a fanfic before.  
  
Jaws all on the floor like the Master Hand just burst through the door  
  
And started beating Pichu's ass worse then before Sheik was found to be a girl  
  
And tossed everyone over furniture. (AH!)  
  
IT'S THE RETURN OF THE…oh wait, no, wait, your kidding.  
  
Reanda didn't write this song, did she?  
  
And Evil Dr. Nick said…NOTHING YOU IDIOTS!  
  
"Take the Place" is dead!  
  
It's locked in his basement! (HA HA!)  
  
Pokemon fan boys love Advocate of Sinistrals  
  
Chica…chica…chica…Willow, I'm sick of her look at her!  
  
Walkin' around, writing the Mansion of Doom! Killing off you-know-who!  
  
Yeah but she let Roy live thrice through!  
  
Yeah we all got a few screws up in our heads loose  
  
But it's no worse then what's going on in Zelda's bedroom.  
  
Sometimes we just want to screw the disclaimers and just let loose  
  
But can't but it's ok for D.K to get hanged from a noose.  
  
Our fics are on the Net! Our fics are on the Net!  
  
And if we're lucky, we just might win the Review Bet.  
  
And we deliver our messages to little kids  
  
And parents expect them not to know what a Shonen-ai is.  
  
Of course they're going to know what it is by the time they hit the 4th page.  
  
They'll read 'Double Edge' won't they?  
  
We ani't nothing but writers  
  
Well, some of us are liars who cut up and slip down cantaloupes  
  
But if we kill the character's off like animals and antelopes  
  
Then there's no reason we can't see Marth and Roy elope (EW!)  
  
But if you feel like we got the boredom antidote,  
  
Raise your pens way up high!  
  
Sing this chorus!  
  
Here it goes!!!  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
BlueMage15 dosen't have to curse to in her stories  
  
But I do! So do what floats your boat cause I do too!  
  
You think we give a damn about spell check?  
  
Half of you flamers out there can't stomach us, let alone stand me!  
  
"But Reanda, what do you care? Aren't you indifferent to anybody?"  
  
"Hardly! I hate those spineless flamers to chicken to log on  
  
And pretend to be cool like that somebody dude!  
  
Master Gamer better switch our chairs  
  
So I can sit next the Authors, Link and Comet  
  
And hear them argue over which muse is theirs'  
  
STUPID WEBSITE!  
  
CAN'T EVEN UPLOAD MY DAMN FANFICS RIGHT!  
  
"Yeah Link's cute but he should marry Zelda." (He he!)  
  
We sit down and brainstorm, high on sugar and MP3's  
  
And then write about how we want to blow up Jigglypuff quickly (AH!)  
  
I'm sick of all you anonymous little flamers!  
  
You annoy me! So Ver-Omega had been sent here to destroy you!  
  
And there's still hundred's out there just like me, who cuss like me,  
  
Who write constantly, who speak Japanese like me. Walk, talk and act like me.  
  
One of us could be the next Stephen King but it's not me.  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
Fire Emblem 2 is a head-trip to listen to!  
  
And we're only writing things you guys joke with your friends inside you living room.  
  
The only difference is we got the guts to say it in front of you all  
  
And we don't need to be edited or censored at all.  
  
We just get on our computer and type it and wither you want to admit it,  
  
I just wing it! And there's about 90% of incomplete fanfics out there  
  
And we wonder how our fans can eat up these chapters, even faster  
  
It's funny cause at the rate we're all going when we reach 30,  
  
Mario will be still flirting. Pinching Peach's ass while  
  
Link's still jacking off and jerking and jerking  
  
But Ganondorf's bag of Viagra isn't working.  
  
And in every single person there's an author who's lurking.  
  
He's probably at Burger King right now, spitting on your onion rings  
  
Or in the parking lot screaming, "X-BOX SUCKS!"  
  
With his windows down and his system up!  
  
So will the Real Melee Authors please speak up?  
  
And do put one pen in your hands up?  
  
And let's be proud to be out of our minds and out of control!  
  
And one more time! Loud as you can! How does it go?  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
We're the Authors of Melee!  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
All you other Authors are just imitating!  
  
So won't the Real writers please speak up? Please speak up?  
  
I guess there's an author in all of us.  
  
Screw it! Let's all speak up!  
  
Well, what do you think? To tell me click the button at the bottom and then you can tell me all about it as much as you desire. JA! 


	2. Dueling

BUSINESS by Eminem  
  
DUELING by Elven Angel Andrea w/ Marth & Roy  
  
Intro  
  
Andrea: Roy...sounds like an S.O.S  
  
Roy: Holy wack, unlyrical lyrics Andrea, you're fuckin' right!  
  
Marth: To the fanficmobile...Let's go  
  
EMBLEM!  
  
EMBLEM!  
  
Me: Writers and Gamers, its ShowTime! Hurry hurry, step right up  
  
introducing the stars of our show.the dream team... EMBLEM!  
  
Andrea: You wouldn't want to be anywhere else on the Internet right now  
  
So without further ado, I bring to you...  
  
EMBLEM!  
  
Verse 1  
  
Marth: You bout to witness battling in its most purest, more rawest form, dueling almost flawless  
  
most hardest, most honest known knights, chip off the old block, but good old Marth and Roy are BACK  
  
Andrea: Looks like Batman brought his own Robin. Oh god, Saeahm's got her own AMR  
  
wit' his own private laptop, his own team, set to blow Ver-Omega's plans off the hinges.  
  
Roy: Mario, Peach, Zelda, Link, Battle Royal. SHING SHING! (Sword drawing noise), yeah here they come,  
  
just inches away from them, dear fear none, this battle is in a state of 911 so...  
  
Chorus (X2)  
  
All 3: Lets get down to Dueling.  
  
We don't got no time to play around. What is this?  
  
Must be a flamer in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
  
Can we get a witness?  
  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
  
All 3: Lets get down to Dueling.  
  
We don't got no time to play around. What is this?  
  
Must be a flamer in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
  
Can we get a witness?  
  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
  
Verse 2  
  
Andrea: Quick gotta type fast, gotta battle for miracles. Gee willikers, Roy, holy bat syllables  
  
look at all the bullshit that goes on in Altea when Marth is gone. Time to get rid of these writer criminals  
  
Roy: So skip to your lou, while we do what we do best. Elf's fans ain't even impressed no more, They're used to it  
  
Flows too quick, nobody understands O.R, nobody complains, but still nobody knows the shit.  
  
Andrea: The most hated on out of all those stories that get hated on are eighty yaio parings and exaggerate it all  
  
So much, they make it all up, there's no such thing, like an intelligent Peach with good looks , who cooks and cleans.  
  
Marth: It just means so much more to so much more people. When you're writin' and you know what for but  
  
the story must go on. So I'd like to welcome y'all to Emblem and Andrea's carnival,  
  
Me: C'mon! Now...  
  
Chorus (X2)  
  
All 3: Let's get down to Dueling.  
  
We don't got no time to play around. What is this?  
  
Must be a flamer in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
  
Can we get a witness?  
  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
  
All 3: Lets get down to Dueling.  
  
We don't got no time to play around. What is this?  
  
Must be a flamer in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
  
Can we get a witness?  
  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
  
Verse 3  
  
Andrea: It's just like old times, the dynamic duo, two old friends. Why panic, you already know who's fully capable,  
  
the two capped heroes dial straight down the center eight-zero-zero. You can even call collect, the most feared duet,  
  
since me and Saeahm played writer Russian Roulette  
  
Roy: And never even see me blink or get to bustin' a sweat. People steppin' over people just to rush to the Cube  
  
just to get to see a game that breathes so freely, ease over these graphics and be so breezy.  
  
Jesus, how can Adventure Mode be so easy, how can one defeat make me so queasy?  
  
Marth: Turn on these beats, Funimation won't see me. Believe me FF Net and M.C are gonna grieve  
  
when A.E leaves, because these writers get so sleazy. Can't leave this section alone, but the game needs me  
  
till we grow beards, get weird, and disappear into the mountains. Nothin' but flames down here  
  
but we ain't fuckin around round here, yo Andrea. . .  
  
Andrea: What up?  
  
Marth: Can I get a Hell?  
  
Andrea: Hell Yeah!  
  
Chorus (X2)  
  
All 3: Lets get down to Dueling.  
  
We don't got no time to play around. What is this?  
  
Must be a flamer in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
  
Can we get a witness?  
  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
  
All 3: Lets get down to Dueling.  
  
We don't got no time to play around. What is this?  
  
Must be a flamer in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns.  
  
Can we get a witness?  
  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
  
Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Emblem! / Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Emblem!  
  
Outro  
  
Me: So there you have it folks, Emblem! Has come to save the day  
  
Back with her friend Saeahm K, and to remind you that author crimes do not pay  
  
Because Emblem! And Andrea are here to stay and never go away until our dying day until we're old and gray  
  
Emblem! So until next time friends, same weird hair, same Japanese style, Good night everyone,  
  
Thank you for coming. Your hosts for the evening by Emblem! Oh... 


	3. It's Pika

This song is on Pokemon  
  
Enjoy! If you would like me to parody a song for you, then just leave me the song you'd like in your review. I'm going for a Saturday update every week. This will give me enough time find & butcher a song.  
  
But I ramble! Let's get going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Tricky By Run DMC  
  
(It's Pika by Elven Angel Andrea)  
  
Melee is my recital  
  
I think it's very vital  
  
To bust a move  
  
On Pikachu  
  
It's Pika Pika! Yo here we go  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
I met an electric mousy; Jig's body was kind of bouncy  
  
Went to Kanto to bust them out, Mewtwo attacked Mario real early  
  
Samus is really bitchy; all she just says is bite me  
  
Or bust a move on Pikachu, but I say it's not that easy  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
In Fourside City, Ness shouts "PKs" and tries to bust a move  
  
The others hawk, but Pichu just zaps, because he has no time  
  
And in Poke Floats it's a pity, 'cause the others just can't hide  
  
Venasuar's flower don't mean nothing, Mewtwo knows who's inside  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
HUH!  
  
When I play Gamecube, it takes up most all of my time  
  
I'm not kidding, GW keeps ringing so I make up this rhyme  
  
I'm not bragging, Peach's nagging, 'cause she thinks she's a star  
  
Always knockin' Link down with Toad, these guys are going too far  
  
A girl named Zelda follows Falco in every stage they play  
  
Then he dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' on Roy  
  
I ain't lying, they all be crying, 'cause Pokemon's on TV.  
  
Botherin' Pichu, Pika, Jig & Mew 'cause they down with me  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
It's tricky to bust a move  
  
To bust a move on Pikachu  
  
It's Pika! Pika Pika Pika Pika!  
  
I'm not dumb; I do research, thanks to Smoke Rulz  
  
I sip down coke and hang with Pokes, and read Chronicles!  
  
It's tricky to play, as Pichu, but you don't quit  
  
You keep bustin' a move, cause this is it! 


	4. It's Battle Royal & You Know It And I've...

It's The End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) By: Suicide Machines  
  
It's Battle Royal As You Know It (And I've just won) By: Elven Angel Andrea  
  
AN: I had to do this WITHOUT listening to the song! Sorry about that.  
  
That's great, game starts with an earthquake,  
  
Mario and DK, an Air Wing and Fox McCloud is not afraid.  
  
Eye of a hurricane, Samus sees Ness squirm.  
  
Master Hand serves its own needs; Melee serves your own needs.  
  
Feed it all of your time, knock Pichu away with Link,  
  
Thunder starts to clatter with fight or flight, from that height.  
  
Roy's sword a fire, representing seven games, a retired GW for hire.  
  
And a combat site, left of Kanto and coming in a hurry  
  
With these Polygons breathing down your neck.  
  
Team on team players battled, trumped, sliced & cropped.  
  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh, data overflow,  
  
Pokemon, capsule too, but it'll do. Save the game, serve yourself.  
  
Master Hand serves its own needs, feel your very heart bleed  
  
Drumming fingers on controllers and the R Button, right, right.  
  
You are now in fray, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty psyched.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it & I've just won!  
  
Six o'clock - Tournament! Don't get caught in Fourside towers.  
  
Slash and burn, blow returned, listen to your stomach churn.  
  
Locking in, Link's arrow striking, Fire burning, blood letting.  
  
Every motion calculated. Mewtwo has been 'Luigi Missile' incinerated.  
  
Spark a taunt, instigate rumbles. Dodge Left, Dodge Down.  
  
Watch your back before your crushed, uh-oh, Marth's Falchion cavalier.  
  
Final Damn stage is clear! A tournament, tournament, a tournament of mayhem.  
  
Offer me openings, offer me opportunities and I'll strike.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it & I've just won!  
  
The other night I dreamt of swords, dimensional heroes converge.  
  
Kirby Hats sitting in a line, Peach, Yoshi, Falcon, Fox, I just can't stop!  
  
Little Link, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf battling in Poke' Floats.  
  
Melee party, Master Sword, Rollout booms!  
  
You symbiotic, patriotic, slam button gamer? Go!  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it.  
  
It's Battle Royal, as you know it & I've just won!  
  
(It's time I had some time alone)  
  
AN: *GASP!* That was hard! This has to be the most whacked up song ever! Review & suggestions are taken! 


	5. Someone to Whom I Belong

Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park  
  
Someone to Whom I Belong by Elven Angel Andrea  
  
Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who asked me to do a Linkin Park song. I've wanted to for ages but it's so hard because their lyrics are great! Here's the fruit of my efforts. This piece is about Marth & how he feels about Roy. Friendship based NOT SHONEN AI! I enjoy Shonen-ai stories but YOU PEOPLE ARE TOO OBBESSED WITH THE ROY/MARTH PARRING!!!! WHEN WILL IT END?! WHEN?!?!  
  
Because I missed in last week, (Internet problems) I put any other one up too!  
  
The epic begins  
  
I had nothing at all & I'd drown in the emptiness inside of me.  
  
(I was alone)  
  
And I keep it all in feeling I'm the only one with these things in mind  
  
(Inside my soul)  
  
But all the pressure soon revealed that the only real thing I had left was you.  
  
(Nothing but you.)  
  
Just stuck, hurt and alone  
  
And the dark is my own  
  
And the light is your own  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel what I thought was never real  
  
You've freed me from the pain I've held so long.  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel.  
  
Like I'm close to someone real.  
  
I've found something I've wanted all along  
  
Someone to whom I belong  
  
Now I've got nothing to fear  
  
I can't believe I didn't see you right in front of my face  
  
(I was broken)  
  
Looking everywhere, only to find that the only thing I wanted was here all this time.  
  
(So what am I?)  
  
What did I have but negativity? Now I can't help but smile every time I see you looking at me  
  
(Nothing to lose)  
  
Enerything to gain, hurt and alone  
  
And the dark is my own  
  
And the light is your own  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel what I thought was never real  
  
You've freed me from the pain I've held so long.  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel.  
  
Like I'm close to someone real.  
  
I've found something I've wanted all along  
  
Someone to whom I belong  
  
I had never known myself until you held my hand in your own.  
  
And I had never felt anything else until my wounds were healed  
  
I would have never been anything till I broke away from me  
  
I will break away  
  
I'll find myself today  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel what I thought was never real  
  
You've freed me from the pain I've held so long.  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel.  
  
Like I'm close to someone real.  
  
I've found something I've wanted all along  
  
Someone to whom I belong  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel  
  
Someone to whom I belong  
  
You helped me heal  
  
You helped me feel  
  
Someone to whom I belong  
  
Someone to whom I belong 


	6. It's All about the Trophies

It's all about the Benjamin's (Remix)  
  
By: Puff Daddy (Feat. Jadakiss, Sheek, Lil'Kim & Notorious B.I.G)  
  
It's all about the Trophies  
  
By: Elven Angel Andrea (Feat. Link, Roy, Marth, Ganondorf & Samus)  
  
I could never get tired of this song. This parody was inspired by Weird Al's own parody of this song; "It's all about the Pentiums."  
  
Intro: ME!  
  
Uhh, uh-huh yeah  
  
Uhh, uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uhh, uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Melee Gamers, uhh  
  
Verse One: Link  
  
Now... what y'all wanna do?  
  
Wanna be gamers? Code Sharkers?  
  
Authors -- who reading the fics wit the spoilers  
  
On the low from Melee in the Cube  
  
Tryin to beat the Hands wit some fist to fist combat  
  
Yeah livin the dream, knuckle sandwich meals  
  
Cut up, banged up, and healed up  
  
But still, everything's real in the Battlefield  
  
And Entei you can't get now, so you try again later  
  
But don't knock me for tryin to bury Giga Bowser, over in F.D  
  
Time in which I'm the Hero. I wanna be heard, that's my word  
  
Swimmin in bonus points for gaining the Mach Rider.  
  
Lottery gambling for the Great Fox & F-Zero Racers  
  
It's all about the Trophies', what?  
  
Kirby Hat 5 for all warriors unlocked.  
  
Majora's Mask in my hands wit Marin  
  
And dive into Adventure Mode.  
  
Fuck being a coward, nigga  
  
Verse Two: Roy  
  
I wanted all chromed out wit the sword, nigga  
  
Drinkin Lon Lon, flying the Arwing  
  
I'm wit my man Marth, watched by female gamers (uhh)  
  
Rockin the Game, with bombs & weapons (c'mon)  
  
Lost your touch? We kept ours, poppin Party Balls  
  
Aiming for a 20 hit combo (ahahah)  
  
Let out a scream, envy is green - Trophy Tussle against my team? In your dreams.  
  
I'm a scheme (that's right)  
  
We see through, that's why nobody never gon' believe you  
  
You should do what we do, stack coins into the slots  
  
Don't let the opening deceive you (uh-uh)  
  
Three trophies of me, I'm only here cause you stayed up till 3:30 at night.  
  
Verse Three: Marth  
  
I'm strictly tryin to cop those, colossal sized Hands  
  
And have Topi flip coke outside Delgado's (whoo!)  
  
Falchion, with slash flowing & glowing  
  
And the Target Test in 12:30 Minutes  
  
Stampedin over Wire Frames, kickin' it with Dr. Stewart and Jody Summer  
  
Dealin out 5 KO's in Cruel Melee (uhh)  
  
Avoiding guided Arwing missiles and Chevy Novas (uh-huh)  
  
Stash in the FourSide wit Ayumi Tachibana (uh-huh)  
  
From Sliver/Gold, Cyndaquil & Chikorita (uh-huh)  
  
But now I only want chicks in all my Trophy Rooms (ahahaha)  
  
Trickin, they taking me skiing, at Ice Mountain (c'mon)  
  
Uhh, Box turns you metal, start popping Capsules  
  
Pack a laser pist-al in the Castle that's steely gray (whoo!)  
  
Mr. GW ringing, special case, secret access to Celebi  
  
Strings music down the Fountain of Dreams, clinging to the edge, Melee player,  
  
Damn, actin hard core, you pussy flamers  
  
Interlude: ME!  
  
C'mon, c'mon, uh-huh  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
C'mon, c'mon, uh-huh  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
C'mon, c'mon, uh-huh  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Now, what y'all wanna do?  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Wanna be Gamers, Code Sharkers  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Authors -- who reading the fics wit the spoilers  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
On the low with the Melee Gamers  
  
Verse Four: Samus  
  
Uhh, uhh, what the blood clot?  
  
Wanna rumble wit with little ol' me? Hah  
  
BZZZZT, throw a hex on a whole team (yeah... yeah yeah)  
  
Dancing around Pikmin like Captain Olimar (say what?)  
  
Have your friends singing 'Its Tricky to Bust a Move' (that's right)  
  
And you know me, from Metroid Prime, so sick  
  
Chozo statues with a cannon on the wrist  
  
If it's a parody, you know EAA wrote it (uh-huh)  
  
Knock away 100 of your ass bitches with a Hammer  
  
Wanna fill up my Stamina meter inside a Heart Container  
  
Take your pick, a Star, a Moon, a Master Sword or an Unown  
  
All that bullshit you spill, writin' hentai for the website  
  
Get your own Spaceship, why you after mine? (Uh-huh)  
  
I'm a good shot kinda lady  
  
16,404 feet Homerun, Marthy hold me down baby!  
  
Only female in my old crew, and I kick shit like a nigga do,  
  
Pull that trigger too, fuck you  
  
(Ganondorf: Yeah, yeah, uhh, uhh, uhh!)  
  
Verse Five: Ganondorf  
  
I been had skills, cheap thrills  
  
Smash Coins on Corneria, about a mil to a bil  
  
Make it hard to figure me, let it be, kicking me out of Hyrule, uhhh, undercover,  
  
Dr. Wright lent me the Zero One to run down Link shortly (uh-huh)  
  
My Multi-Man record stands as I push the counter past 40  
  
Rockin wit Donbe & Hikari, all in my crew  
  
Half a dozen Mr. Saturns' collecting dust where my face should be at.  
  
And we livin' our whole lives tryin' to push our luck (uh-huh)  
  
Fuck Event 51, fuck the final bosses too. (c'mon)  
  
Listen close its Ho-oh, the Rainbow Phoenix  
  
Attack with Warlock Punch to the left hand, right hand  
  
Grip on the Parasol, for the smooth getaway  
  
Playa haters get away or my Ray Gun will spray  
  
Squeeze it till it's empty so don't tempt me  
  
A bat outta hell I send thee, all about the Trophies' what?  
  
Outro: ME!  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
It's all about the Trophies baby  
  
Uh-huh, yeah  
  
Suggestions are taken!  
  
JA-NE! See you next week! 


End file.
